This invention relates to an optical fiber and a method of producing the same, and more particularly to a protection layer which protects the optical fiber.
In a conventional optical fiber, silicon or epoxy resin is coated on an optical fiber as a protection layer. However, such protection layer of silicon or epoxy resin is not sufficiently reliable. That is, in an optical fiber with a conventional protection layer, water is impregnated into the core portion of the optical fiber through the protection layer so that photo transmittance decreases.